Porn star dancing
by Vampire-hunting-angel
Summary: Slash boyXboy oneshot, Sirius goes out clubbing finding a new club and sees Severus then they do naughty things :P


Hey so while lying in bed listening to music, a song came up and with it popped an idea into my head about a one-shot I could write so here it is…it's slash so be warned…. I don't know why I keep shipping Sirius and Severus, it started recently but oh well… I hope there are at least a few people out there that are happy about this. Don't know how old they are in this but they are still very young, maybe fresh out of school or in there last year.

* * *

><p><strong>Porn Star dancing<strong>

Sirius wanted to go out clubbing. Deciding that he didn't want to run into anyone familiar, he wandered into muggle London and its clubs. He was leaving the 5th club that night, there was just nothing happening. Walking through an unfamiliar street that looked vary deserted and uneventful.

He spotted a sign of a club "Fetish" the first question that popped into his mind was *who would hide a club and name it 'Fetish'*

Curiosity got the better of him, so he went in. There were dim lights a small bar and a few tables. The bartender looked him up and down then pointed a finger to the left. Sirius rounded a corner and saw stairs leading down. When he finally reached the end of them he stepped into a large club with music blasting. There were 2 long neon blue bars on opposed walls in between them a dance floor on the right side were normal tables with chares, to the left slightly separated by a water wall were large couches and beds to lie on. Sirius moved around and noticed there was another dance area. There were poles for pole dancing but they weren't on a stage, anyone could dance on them.

He saw a redhead girl dancing and there were a few people dancing around her but it was clear that they were watching her. A guy dragged a chare next to her announcing loudly that, this was his girlfriend that's so talented. To Sirius she wasn't that great, having a hand on the pole walking around it and banding over a few times, wasn't awe worthy to him.

Sirius looked around; most of the girls were like that, obviously not practiced at this or didn't want risking humiliating themselves. A few gave their partners a lap dance and some were just dancing for themselves not noticing or simply not caring if someone was watching them. There were even 2 guys dancing together on a pole. Sirius moved along deciding to check if there is anything better, if not he'd come back to the 2 guys. They had the most talent of all he had seen till now.

He reached a far corner where quite a lot of people were dancing and observing the pole. What he saw was unbelievable. There was Snivellus, but if it weren't for the nose Sirius wouldn't believe it was him.

It seemed Snape didn't see him so Sirius moved closer without being visible.

Snape was slightly circling the pole, a song Sirius recognized as Porn star dancing by My Darkest Days started playing. Snape had his hair in massy loose pigtails a few strains of hair falling naughty into his face, his eyes were even darker because of the black eyeliner, his lips were blood red and there was a slight pink tint on his cheeks. Around his neck was a black dog collar, a white short sleeve shirt with 3 buttons undone that, if he made a certain gesture, a pink nipple would show and if the pleated black skirt would be any shorter it would be a belt. Hugging the cream legs were white stockings that were kept in place by red suspenders and on his feet were black platform Mary Jane's.

Snape moved to the rhythm, swaying and circling the pole.

Sirius was sure Snape didn't have any great moves, like all the others, but still he couldn't make himself leave.

Snape hooked a leg around the pole then the other and climbed up. If Sirius wasn't sure if he really saw red lace panties he was sure when Snape let go of the pole with his hands bended and was head down hanging, holding on with his legs. Then he took hold of the pole with his hands still head down and made a perfect straddle split.

Sirius could feel his jaw drop, not only could Snape pole dance he was fucking hot while doing it. He watched Snape go up and down the pole, bend, spread himself and make moves even professional gymnasts would be jealous of. Sirius without thinking grabbed a chair, dragged it near the pole and sat himself there. Hoping Snape would perform a lap dance that would probably be the best of Sirius's life.

Severus noticed someone moving a chair near his pole but didn't pay much attention. Usually people know each other when giving lap dances but Severus didn't know anyone that would go to this club and no one ever had the guts or the wish to have him perform for them. But while he was twirling down from the top of the pole with one leg and hand hooked on it, he saw that there really was someone sitting there. Then he landed on the ground in a split and could see who was sitting there *Black found out! I'm so dead! Why didn't he just take a picture and humiliate me late why does he have to do it here…it's not like people know…maybe he didn't recognize me* deciding that two can play this game Severus made his way to Sirius and sat on his lap "What do you want"

SB "A lap dance..Pleas"

SS "What?"

SB "you know the thing where you dance around and on a person's lap. Well I was sure you know what it was since you mastered the pole."

SS "I know what a lap dance is"

SB "So why aren't you doing it?"

Severus gave Sirius a look that said 'you will not beat me at my game' and slides off his lap. Sirius didn't know why he made Snape think that he was mocking him since the truth was the complete opposed, but by the looks of it Snape will now give his best to prove him wrong and show all his got.

Severus circles the chare and drags a hand lightly over Sirius's shoulders and back, moving slightly away going down on his hands and knew and sensually crawls back. Reaching Sirius he slides his hands from the foot up the leg massaging the thighs. Severus looked up into blue eyes and bit his lip. Sirius was having problems keeping himself calm and it was only the start, Severus had just bend down and gave him a view of the panties that he was ogling before.

After quite a few hot moves Severus sits on Sirius's lap, back to chest, leans his head on his shoulder and starts grinding his ass against his crotch. Sirius's half hard cock became painfully hard and he could hear Severus gasp, what seemed to be in surprise.

SB "Do you know a place more privet?"

SS "I know a hidden exit to a deserted street" thinking Sirius wanted to talk how this has nothing to do with him or maybe revile a prank. Severus led him down a corridor past the toilets around a corner and out a door.

In the backstreet when Severus turned around Sirius stepped closer, drags his hand up Snapes thigh slightly lifting the skirt before Snape jumps away "What are you doing?"

SB "What, don't you wear a skirt so you can just pull down your panties and get fucked"

SS "Yes but no one did that before and you don't want to do it, you're not serious"

SB "OH yes I am and I will fuck you into the wall"

Severus could only look at him shocked. Sirius took advantage of that stepped closer undone the suspenders lifted Snapes skirt and swiftly pulled down the panties. Snape gasped again "and now you're going to leave ant tell all the others what a freak I am?"

SB " You still think this is a prank, I'll show you that I really mean it"

Sirius grabbed Severus's hips, turned him around so he was facing the wall, and made him lean forward so his ass was deliciously presented to Sirius. He went on his knees and started to lick Snapes hole, teasing it and finally entering with his tongue. His tongue was then replaced with a finger that glided in without a problem adding another that entered just as easy "If no one fucked you before, why are you so loose "

If possible Snapes answer "I like to explore when masturbating" turned him on even more.

Finishing his preparation with 4 fingers he positioned his dick and slowly pushed in, Severus pushed back and Sirius was completely buried in no time. The tightness was far better than any girl Sirius was ever with. The hot inside and the delicious noises Severus made, it was amazing to pounder into him, even better was hearing him beg for more and harder.

Severus's hands were preoccupied with bracing the wall to keep him balanced against the hard thrusting, so one of Sirius's hands snuck around and started pumping the needy flesh. Severus bucked into the hand a few times, eyes rolling back into his head, moaning loudly he came.

Sirius couldn't take it when the walled tightened around his dick, he bit Severus's neck, gave a deep hard thrust and spilled himself inside.

After getting themselves together Severus still panted lightly and didn't know what to do. This was amazing but it was his enemy and now he didn't know what to say, luckily for him Sirius did it for him

"So, do you give privet shows as well?"

The End

Tell me what you think (^_^)


End file.
